A need exists for a system that produces a computer implemented accelerated compliance plan which uses validated and predetermined citation sets rather than individual citations to identify records series quickly for enterprise records retention requirements.
A need exists for a system for forming a client specific editable records retention plan that is computer implemented and displays visual components on status of records, record series, citations and citation sets, retention dates for records, and applicable jurisdictions for compliances, all simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.